Who would have thought?
by drumer girl
Summary: what happens at the end of Lily and James' last chance to win the house cup? complete with dangerous falls, throwing quaffles as Malfoy, and snogging!


It was the tail end of the Hogwarts Quiditch Championship. Griffindoor v. Slytherin. Slytherin was up by 80 points, but if Gryffindor caught the snitch, they could still win.

James prayed silently as he banged into one of his opponents, stealing the quaffle. He could hear nothing but the wind in his ears; feel nothing except the pounding of his heart in his chest. _Please, please let us win this!_ His team had trained harder than any of the other ones. He had pushed them mercilessly, until he knew they were ready. But it was hard put to beat the slytherin's, as they had already knocked out 3 of his players. 2 chasers and his keeper. That left him as the only chaser, Sirius and Wills as the beaters, and Lily as their seeker.

But he wasn't worried about loosing. Especially since he had lily. Lily would never let someone else take the snitch from her, and he knew that she was playing twice as hard as she normally did. She wanted the cup just as badly as he did. But he _was_ worried about her getting hurt. He wouldn't put it past Malfoy to not do something to her. Malfoy had always been a sore looser, and if he thought that lily would beat him to the snitch, he would _definitely_ try to stop her.

James carried the quaffle down the pitch, and threw it into the hoop with all he had in him. He grinned with satisfaction as it soared past the keeper. He took no time to celebrate as he whipped his broom around to leap in front of another Slytherin chaser to intercept the quaffle and he threw it once more through the goal post. Then he searched for lily.

She was high overhead, searching determinedly. _That's my girl!_ He thought, as he refocused.

* * *

Lily scanned the pitch for any hint of the snitch. The one that she so desperately craved to feel in her palm. She couldn't not win this. It was the last cup she would _ever_ get to win. It was her and James' 7th year! She couldn't let him down. And she especially couldn't let herself down.

She smiled as she saw James score 2 goals in a row, lifting their score 20 points higher. _God he's amazing! Stop lily! You have to concentrate! _But she sneaked another peek anyway. Lily had never told James of how she felt. She was too embarrassed that just when he had gotten over her, she had fallen for him.

The snitch proved well hidden as it stayed put for another 3 goals. (Griffindoors of course. The Slytherin's were getting quite annoyed that they couldn't score even when the keeper was gone.)

But then she saw it. A glimmer of hope shining near the Hufflepuff seating. _Yes!_ Lily instantaneously flattened herself to her broom, shooting across the pitch so fast that her cheeks flew back with the wind. She ground her teeth and gripped the handle of her Comet 150. She would get this. She _would_ get this. It was so close! It was practically underneath her fingertips! But unfortunately, Malfoy thought the same thing.

He flew straight for Lily, unbeknownst to the concentrated blur. She never could have seen it coming.

There was nothing else for him to do, no other way to stop them from loosing to the griffindoors. _Again_. So he did what he had to do and leapt from his own broom to Lily's.

Lily screamed from the weight at the back of her broom and turned to see what was slowing her down. What had just ruined her chance to get the snitch and end this blasted game. _Malfoy!_ Adrenalin flashed through her body as her face heated up. She was so angry that she could have punched him in the face.

But she was smarter than that. She made an abrupt stop and turned in a tight circle, using every muscle in her body to maneuver her broom. It wasn't made for so much weight! Lily knew she had to get him off, or she would never be able to get the snitch.

She zoomed across the pitch, whipping in circles, diving and rolling. But NOTHING seemed to detach Malfoy from her broom! She almost started to despair when she spotted James a little ways a way. He had the quaffle in his hand, like he was about to throw it. But….. Was he aiming for _her_?

* * *

James was _furious!_ How _dare_ he? After watching lily struggle to remove that ugly parasite that was attached to the back of her broom; he could stand it no longer. He hurled the quaffle straight at Malfoy's head; and prayed that it hit his target.

* * *

Sirius was having trouble breathing. How dare that little $!#& try to endanger their chances of winning the cup! But he was prepared to do something about it. He chucked his beaters bat at Malfoy's head, and hoped that it wouldn't hit lily instead.

* * *

Lily could not have been more joyous! The snitch; right below her! But….she couldn't reach with Malfoy on the damn broom! Completely unaware of anything going on around her, she hung on to the handle and swung herself like a trapeze woman. Reaching out, she enclosed her hand around that cursed ball right before she lost her grip.

* * *

Dang! What the heck was Lily doing? James watched as she swung herself like she could fly. Man she was crazy! But then things quickly escalated as the quaffle hit Malfoy. Along with a bat that he had had no knowledge of. That might cause a problem! Malfoy was struck in the back and in the head; causing him to fly fiercely off of the broom and soar through the air. And most unfortunately, the jolt made lily let go of her comet.

Everything was like slow motion for James after that. Him watching her start to fall; him speeding under her to catch her just before she hit the ground. The crowd roaring in his ears as he was lifted onto their shoulders; hugging lily and the rest of his team so hard that he knew they might pop. His smile was at least a mile wide, and he couldn't' stop himself from screaming till he was horse.

* * *

Lily and James walked gallantly into the heads dorm, leading the whole of Gryffindor house along with quite a few hufflepuffs and ravenclaws. Soon there was tons of food and butterbeer, banners hung, and music blasting. Nothing could have been better. Lily didn't think that it was possible to feel this happy, but she had proved herself wrong. The smiles radiating from everyone were enough to make even Snape break into a grin; and that was saying something.

After a little while of partying, lily walked over to James, dragging him away from his circle. They ended up in a more or less secluded corner, where the music wasn't quite as loud. Lily stood close enough so that James could hear her.

"I just wanted to say thanks James. For saving me and all." She looked down at her feet, not sure of what else to say.

"Don't worry about it Lils. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same."

"But it wasn't anyone else James." She looked into his eyes, leaning closer. "It was you" they stared at each other for a few moments, holding their breath. Then slowly lily lifted her arms to go around his neck, pulling him closer. James smiled lovingly. "Well, I guess it was pretty amazing of me." "I think I'd have to agree" and she kissed him with everything she had in her.

At first James was too shocked to do anything. Lily Evans kissing _him_? And it was not just a kiss. This was with no doubt the best kiss he had ever had in his life. But he quickly got over his surprise and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Just then Sirius spotted them. "Hey everyone! Look over here!" and everyone cheered as they witnessed the impossible. James Potterand Lily Evans. Who would have thought?

* * *

A/N ok ive never written a quiditch scene before so tell me how i did! 


End file.
